Doctor Who Forgotten Suns Chapter Twenty One
An alarming thought suddenly struck Zoe, and she shouted, “Wait a minute, Null!’ as the now fully suited space pilot reached for her. She had fallen into the habit of considering the projectiles fired from the lizard-men’s weapons to be small, simply because they were - at least in comparison to Null’s huge frame. To Zoe herself they would present considerably more danger, being about the size of her little finger, from tip to second knuckle. ‘Now that you mention it, those ‘insect stings’ would do considerably more damage to me than to you, don’t you think?” Null froze for a moment as he looked down at her. Maybe he had only just recognised the veracity of her words, but it was hard to tell now that Zoe could no longer see his face. The faceplate of his helmet had a reflective golden sheen to it. As he knelt down beside the seat she was standing on, all Zoe could see was herself - slightly distorted - framed by a curving background. Presumably Null could see quite clearly, but Zoe didn’t like it. Without a recognisable face to focus on, the pilot seemed much more frightening, much more alien: and so very, very big. But his voice was still kind as his blank visage regarded her. “My apologies, Zoe. I hadn’t given any thought to that, I’m afraid. When they first attacked, I shielded you with my own body, but you were unconscious or in a trance then, and the possibility of communicating further with them simply didn’t occur to me. I suppose it would be a little difficult for you to talk to anyone if I’m holding you behind my back, eh?” Smiling in response to the self-deprecating humour in the pilot’s voice, Zoe agreed whole-heartedly. “Although I’m not saying that they will automatically turn out to be hostile, Null, don’t get me wrong. From what you told me, I get the feeling that things were very, um… unplanned, back then. I just think that it may be a good idea to take some precautions, just in case anyone panics or something!’ Zoe felt frustrated as she spoke to her own golden-hued reflection, and at a loss when Null didn’t reply immediately. He could have been nodding, or perhaps mulling some ideas over - he could even have fallen asleep for all she could tell! ‘Um, Null, is there any chance that you could take your helmet off until we actually reach the others? I prefer to see who I’m talking to, usually…” She asked plaintively. Null jerked back, then startled Zoe with a burst of laughter. Although she didn’t see how he did it, the mirror effect rose rapidly upwards inside his faceplate, and Zoe found herself greeted by a rueful smile. “It seems that I am becoming increasingly forgetful, Zoe! I could see you perfectly well, so I didn’t even realise that my screen was down, sorry.’ He looked at her thoughtfully. ‘Actually, I was just wondering if you might fit in my sleeve pocket, in the event that you need protection. The material of my suit appears to be impervious to those projectiles…” He patted his upper arm and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Zoe regarded the fairly large flap of material somewhat dubiously. She supposed that it might be possible for her to squeeze inside - if the fabric was very flexible - but it certainly wouldn’t be comfortable! “Let’s call that a back-up plan, shall we?’ She suggested brightly, although not entirely sure that she liked the idea. ‘Hopefully it won’t come to that, and we will be able to talk to them reasonably. Um… Have you given any thought as to how we can go about approaching them?’ Null reluctantly admitted that he hadn’t, not really, so Zoe offered her own suggestion. ‘Well, I think that Jamie, the Doctor, and I should act as go-betweens, or mediators if you prefer. If the boys are with the lizard-people, all well and good - I’m sure that they will be able to speak to them. If they’ve been taken over to their ship… Well, I’m not one hundred percent certain, but I think that I may able to understand their language as well: but I would prefer it if my friends were returned here, obviously!” The giant pilot agreed that this seemed to be a workable approach, not having any better ideas himself, but added a couple of provisos. “Don’t worry, Zoe. I shall make it a condition of any negotiations that you are reunited with your friends, if they are not already present. I would like to return you all to your blue box, if I can. Also, once we set out I shall reactivate my visor-screen. Those little lizards seemed to find my appearance rather alarming!” Zoe privately thought that this reaction may have had more to do with Null’s sheer size - rather than his facial features - but forbore to make any comment as he offered his arm to her once more. As she clambered aboard in as dignified a manner as possible, Zoe commented hopefully. “Well, I will be very pleased to see the Doctor and Jamie again, and there really is no time like the present, I suppose, but…’ She paused as she gripped his suit’s fabric for balance. ‘Could I just practice getting in and out of this pocket a few times first, Null? Just in case!” On his personal monitor scsreen, Clade Commander Silandor finished watching Palasar’s presentation, nodding thoughtfully. The young woman had obviously given it a great deal of thought, and her proposal was remarkably similar to what he had anticipated. Silandor would not be countermanding his nest-brother’s decision to proceed. In fact, as soon as all of his own preparations were in place, the Commander would be able to confirm Faramandar’s orders. He also felt that Jaymee’s petition merited serious consideration - Dokta would indeed be of much more use over there, he was now sure. Switching over to the view from the enclave’s auditorium, Silandor observed the scene thoughtfully as he pondered his options. On the Visi-Sphere, a recording of Pilot Second Tomovol’s original flight to survey the anomalous Ship was playing. It was obvious that Dokta had requested to see it, from the way that various intellectuals were explaining just what was occurring. Silandor dialed down the sound - he had no interest in hearing all this yet again - then glanced up at the main viewer to confirm that the evacuation was proceeding apace. From the look of things, Mech-Tec Enteberol would soon be returning to the contact craft. Good. “Talamane,’ the Commander spoke into his headset’s speaker-bud, ‘I intend to send Thadokta back down to you shortly. Report your status.” The Second Spear’s voice came back instantly. “All is well, Sir. The returning troopers are very subdued, but everyone is co-operating as expected. There is the anticipated bottleneck due to the airlock recycling process, but I do not foresee any undue delays, Commander.” “Satisfactory.’ Silandor grunted, ‘Two things: Mech-Tec Enteberol will probably return before Thadokta arrives your location - have him contact me through a secure channel immediately. I will leave it to you to ensure that Thadokta is given priority use of the airlock, to return to the alien vessel. The interruption to the evacuation is on my authority, any delay my responsibility. Silandor out.” He directed his attention back to his own screen, where Dokta appeared to be getting quite excited, or at least animated - it was so difficult to read the little alien! Silandor reactivated the sound and leaned down to listen. “You mean’, Dokta was saying, waving an arm towards the Visi-Sphere, ‘that this actually happened? It wasn’t just that the pilot decided to slow the shuttle down for some reason?” “According to the information we have been drip-fed’, came the sardonic response from Archivist First Valmik, ‘the crew were completely unaware that they had been away any longer than the projected mission time.” “How very interesting…’ Dokta mused, ‘and, of course, rather disturbing in many ways. Whatever made you decide to approach any closer, knowing that this… this time disturbance was occurring?” “We did not decide, Thadokta, we were not consulted…” Tuning out the sound again, the Clade Commander dismissed Valmik’s vexed sniping as a distraction - one that he didn’t need right now. “Thraxle.’ Silandor intoned. ‘The request that you conveyed on Dokta’s behalf has been considered and approved. Do not take any immediate action, there is a little preparation to be completed first. Stand by for my instructions. Silandor out.” He immediately switched channels to contact the troopers stationed at all of the auditorium’s exits, and gave them almost similar orders, with only some minor - but very important - variations. Once satisfied that his intentions had been fully understood, Silandor signed off and removed his headset, replacing it in the armrest compartment. He swung aside his monitor screen and casually left the command deck. “Specialist Manonkar,’ Silandor announced himself as he arrived at the rail above the man’s position. ‘How are you getting on with that project we discussed a little while ago?” Not waiting for a reply he swung himself under the rail to drop down beside the specialist. If Manonkar was surprised to find his Commander actually in the trench with him, he hid it admirably. “Very well, Sir. I can show you some of the edited footage right now, if you wish, Commander.” “No, that won’t be necessary, Specialist. I had originally intended to play your, ah… modified footage if our Honoured Elders became fractious, but Thadokta has proven himself to be an excellent diversion. No, what I want from you now is something a little more specific. Call up the latest from Mech-Tec Enteberol’s Visi-Com - Channel Three, I think - and I shall explain what I need from you.” The Doctor was becoming increasingly concerned by the evidence being presented to him. If these Oortelian scientists and thinkers were to be believed - and he saw no reason to doubt them - then they were describing a most unusual phenomenon. Apparently time itself was passing at a different rate within a certain vicinity of the huge Ship. He couldn’t recall ever having encountered anything quite like this in his travels thus far. “So let me see if I am understanding you correctly, my friends,’ he said, clasping his hands together as he turned to include various members in his perusal. ‘You believe that, because of this temporal, er… oddness… You believe that vessel over there to be your legendary ‘Ship of The Ancients’, yes?” “It cannot be anything else, Thadokta!’ shouted Revelar, before anyone else could reply. “Given the vast age of the Ancients, the only way one of their ships could have survived to the present day is to utilize temporal displacement. We are clearly witnessing just such a time disturbance here, so the obvious conclusion is that this is, indeed, what we claim!” The Doctor frowned as he tried to work his way around that, then coughed in an apologetic fashion. “Um… Please forgive me Revelar, but that seems rather tautological to me… circular reasoning that I would not expect from someone as…” Suddenly a voice spoke over him from behind. “Please excuse the interruption, Thadokta, but I have just received some important news! The Clade Commander wishes it to be brought to everyone’s attention.’ Com-Tec Thraxle moved up beside the Doctor as he spoke, and began to explain to the audience. ‘As you may recall, we have been having problems with the feed from Specialist Palasar - Mech-Tec Enteberol has been having more difficulty with it than anticipated. However, we are now getting some partials.” He instructed Imanol to access the view from Palasar’s visi-com, and the recorded view of the shuttle’s journey was replaced by static, and an unpleasant humming sound. Now and again a clearer view stuttered out of this interference, and the Doctor could just make out the young female that he had first encountered. She was in conversation with a much bigger - and rather militant looking - Oortelian: and just behind them he could see… “Jamie!” He cried involuntarily, then felt rather embarrassed, knowing that the lad couldn’t hear him. Sounding rather irritated, Archivist First Valmik asked, “If that Specialist is on the screen, then obviously someone else over there has a visi-com unit! Why was their view not presented when her own device failed?” “If you study the Visi-Sphere display carefully, Sir, you will see that Specialist Palasar is not wearing her helmet. The Mech-Tec is now wearing it whilst effecting repairs.” Although he was very polite, Thraxle was unable to completely disguise his own irritation. He was about to apologise for the poor sound quality, hoping to forestall any further complaints, when there was a sharp ‘click!’ and both sound and vision cleared to normal. The view now showed the large soldier waving a hand towards the audience. “Address the Clade Commander, Specialist.” Palasar acknowledged her superior officer and, after grabbing Jamie by the arm, she turned to face the viewer directly. She had quite a firm grip on the surprised looking Highlander’s bicep as she introduced him. “My friend, Jay-Mee, can speak, Sir…” The large Oortelian, easily as big as the Clade Commander himself, the Doctor noted, seemed surprised to hear that. He towered over Jamie and demanded. “Is this true?” “Aye, it is!” replied the tousle-haired youth - somewhat indignantly, if the Doctor was any judge. The view now focused squarely on Jamie’s urgent face as he said. “Doctor! If you are over there with this Clade Commander right now, convince him that we have to find Zoe! I’m not sure what Palasar’s thinking is just yet, but if yon Commander disnae wish to risk any of his own folk - I will go look for her on my own… and please get back over here if you can, Doctor.” “Thank you, Jay-Mee,’ said the female Oortelian, brushing the lad aside, ‘although I would prefer to present my own case before you go volunteering for any solo missions - if you don’t mind!’ Jamie stepped away looking slightly abashed. The Doctor almost smiled at this - that boy always seemed to get into trouble with the ladies. (Even when they were very strong alien lizard-ladies!) The girl looked straight (or so it seemed) at him, and said. ‘Clade Commander Silandor, Ghost First Faramandar, Sirs… I would like to accompany Jay-Mee to find his friend, Zo-Eee…” Then, without any warning at all, the Visi-Sphere went blank again. “What happened?” The Doctor cried in alarm, turning to Thraxle and grabbing his arms. The Com-Tec brushed him off firmly. “I should think that would be obvious, Thadokta! The link has failed again… No doubt Enteberol will have it back up as soon as he can.” “Fiddlesticks to the link, man!’ The Doctor shouted, almost hopping up and down in agitation, ‘I mean what has happened to Zoe? Is there any more news?” The Oortelian managed to look uncomfortable at this, offering only a shrug. “I’m sorry, Thadokta, I do not have that information. Perhaps they were about to explain when the feed went down. I can only… ‘Wait one…’ he interrupted himself, cocking his head to one side. While the man listened to the voice in his head, the Doctor shuffled impatiently; unconsciously wringing his hands, and totally ignoring the gathered enclaves. After what seemed an age - but was probably only a few moments - Thraxle spoke again. ‘The Clade Commander is having troops sent to escort you back to our contact craft. He feels that it would be unjust to keep you from your companions, if one of them has met with any difficulty. I am, however, authorised to assure you that none of our people would see any harm come to your Zoee.” “Well, that’s something, I suppose,’ the Doctor grumped, too overcome with concern to worry about sounding ungrateful. ‘Do you have any idea how long it will be before they get here?” He received no reply, as Thraxle was now attempting to explain matters again, to everyone else in the auditorium. “Commander Silandor sends his apologies, Thadokta - for not meeting you, of course - but more importantly: for being unable to give you any further information. Not within earshot of the enclave’s, anyway.’ This was how Sub-Commander Talamane greeted the Doctor when he arrived back at the airlock leading to the other vessel. ‘But please allow me to assure you that, as far as we know, no harm has come to your friend, Zoee. I myself witnessed her being abducted by… by the pilot of the Ship. I cannot say for certain, but I did not personally get the impression that he intended to hurt her.” The Doctor did not find this entirely reassuring, although he did appreciate the woman’s attempt, so he was able to ask quite calmly. “I am led to believe that I will be permitted to return to the other ship, Sub-Commander. If this is the case, is there any chance that you could expedite that circumstance with haste? I really am most anxious to find out what is happening for myself, you see.” He was still feeling a little flustered by his second mad dash through Silandor’s ship, and he was also a tad concerned by the way things had played out back at the auditorium. Naturally enough, many of the people he had been talking with were, well… ‘Disappointed’ was a polite way of putting it - to lose ‘Thadokta’ so soon: but they had also been gratifyingly supportive. Everyone said that they fully understood his concern for his companions, and there was no real dissention regarding his departure. However, Valmik - for one - had seemed keen to make some advantage out of the situation. “In fact, Thadokta, this would appear to be the perfect opportunity for some of us scholars to offer you our assistance! Perhaps a few of us should come with you.” He had suggested. Thraxle was swift to veto that suggestion, insisting that the Clade Commander had made it very clear that no members of the enclaves were to board the alien vessel, until he could guarantee their safety. He then had to backtrack rapidly to reassure the Doctor that Zoe was ‘probably’ safe… “But surely at least one of us must be allowed to accept the risks!’ This was Revelar. ‘I am more than willing to take my chances - I am less important than most of the other representatives, and the opportunity to confirm my theories is worth more than life to me!” This gave the Doctor a funny turn, as he certainly didn’t want this particular Oortelian anywhere remotely near the Tardis. But still, he had been very surprised when all the entry portals to the amphitheater-like room had opened simultaneously, disgorging armed troopers! Naturally, Archivist First Valmik had been enraged by the implicit threat displayed. In fact, most of the intellectuals assembled had been angered, rather than intimidated. It was not without some genuine remorse - and perhaps just a pang of guilt - that the Doctor had allowed himself to be escorted away from the ensuing arguments. Now he found himself with more time to examine the interior of this ‘Contact Craft’ than his previous frog-marched visit - but ironically found himself in a hurry to leave! “When will I be able board the other ship, Sub-Commander?” He asked as he examined the - rather crude looking, if he was being honest - airlock that had been constructed by the Oortelian work crews. “It should not be too long, Thadokta. We just have to wait for the next couple of troopers to cycle through. Then you will have priority, as per Commander Silandor’s orders.” She replied. The Doctor looked at her in surprise on hearing that. “You are still going through the air-lock cycling procedure?’ He halted her as she began to reply. “No, don’t answer that… bit of a silly question really, I was just surprised. Look, my dear - er, sorry, I meant Sub-Commander - do correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t this entire contact craft of yours essentially a multi-leveled system of airlocks?” “I suppose one could describe it so, but I don’t…” “Well, that being the case, consider this: You know that the atmosphere contained within the other vessel is compatible with your own. Why not simply leave both doors to this particular lock open, then this entire level could be used as one big airlock? Your people could then be evacuated faster, could they not?” Talamane looked as if she had suddenly become frozen in time as she stared at him. The Doctor was tempted to wave a hand in front of her face to check, but then she blinked rapidly a couple of times and nodded. “I suppose that may be possible. I shall have to recall the Tecs that installed it - to disengage any safety over-rides. I am summoning them now. I must confess, Thadokta, I am a little embarrassed that this approach did not occur to me. It’s so obvious when somebody else suggests it!’ She paused for a moment as a thought struck her. ‘I heard one of the crew say something about some disorientation being possible for those passing through - something about being upside-down or… something?” “Oh, that is simply a matter of perspective, Talamane! Now, one may be aware that each vessel is ‘the wrong way up’ - or something - but there isn’t actually any physical discontinuity: at least, not that I noticed myself. All one really has to do - whichever side of the opening one happens to be on is - well, just convince yourself that you are climbing up, my dear, even if the door is on the floor! Do you see?” He stepped back with wide-spread arms and flashed her his trademark grin... Then clapped a hand over his mouth and mumbled an apology! Fortunately the female officer took no offense, and just then the airlock door swung upwards as two more troopers made their exit from the larger ship. As the first evacuee climbed up from the lock, Talamane helped her aside and instructed the other soldier to remain where he was. “I want you to escort Thadokta back through with you, Trooper,’ she told him, ‘then explain to the officer in charge that we have an idea to speed up the process, on my authority.’ She then turned to the Docter, inviting him to enter the airlock. ‘Perhaps you would be kind enough to pass on the details, Thadokta, whilst I set them in motion. I wish you well.” Returning her well wishes, the Doctor lowered himself into the lock, then turned back as a thought occurred. “Actually, Sub-Commander, would you mind if I took a little look at the other door myself? With this one still open?” “Whatever for, Thadokta?” “Well, I do have a little prior experience with, er… getting in and out of places, here and there… Perhaps I may be able to…” “No matter, Thadokta,’ Talamane interrupted, ‘although I appreciate the offer, my Tec’s are on the way as we speak. I would prefer that they deal with this, and that those on the other side received some warning of our intentions.” Looking a little relieved, the Doctor accepted with grace. “Of course, my dear, of course. I must confess, I would prefer to get back over there sooner rather than later. I shall be pleased to convey your message.” If he had intended to say anything further, it was cut off as the trooper lowered the hatch, and Talamane turned away to give new orders to those still present. Category:Forgotten Suns